marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Wilder
|gender = Male |DOB = 2000 |age = 17Hulu Press Alex Wilder Bio |affiliation = (formerly) Runaways |tv series = Runaways (10 episodes) |actor = Rhenzy Feliz |status = Alive}} Alex Wilder is a nerd and the son of Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder. Upon reuniting with his childhood friends, they discovered that their parents used PRIDE to cover up ceremonial sacrifices of the Church of Gibborim. He teamed up with his friends and formed the Runaways. Having been framed for Destiny Gonzalez's murder, and with no other choice, they are forced to run. Biography Early Life .]] Alex Wilder is the sole child of Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder. Due to his parents being closely affiliated with the members of the charity organization PRIDE, Alex grew up befriending the children of the organization's members.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion Alex became particularly close friends with Amy Minoru, as both of them shared the same passion for video games, with Amy being aware that Alex also had feelings for her younger sister Nico. However, while they were playing together in the Timely Coffee, Alex was asked by Amy to examine her laptop and Alex told her that she had been hacked. Much to Alex's bewilderment, this caused Amy to panic and leave the café. Alex learned that Amy had hacked into Wizard's servers. He offered to accompany her when she would tell that to her mother Tina, but Amy refused and Alex did not insist. Shortly after, however, Amy died, apparently committing suicide, and Alex felt responsible for what had happened.Runaways: 1.08: Tsunami Traumatized by the loss of his friend, he chose not to attend her funeral, something which sparkled the end of his friendship with the other teenagers. Reunion To be added Investigation ]] Following the death of Destiny Gonzalez, Alex and the others meet on the beach where they discuss how they going to stop there parents. Alex and Nico heads to the Minoru's House which Nico found The Staff of One while exploring her mother's office. She briefly reminisced about her older sister Amy, accidentally making it snow. She had Alex Wilder come over to the Minoru household to stop the snow, hiding the fact from Tina in the process. Kidnapped by Darius Davis .]] Wilder decrypted a file related to the Ultra Project retrieved by Karolina Dean and Gert Yorkes on Leslie's computer. The file appeared to be the list of all the victims of PRIDE's rituals, further convincing Wilder and Minoru that their parents were criminals. Shortly after the shocking discovering, Wilder was called out by the Coffee's barista when his car's alarm started. Wilder went out of the coffee while Minoru was updating Karolina of their new discoveries, only to be attacked and kidnapped in the parking zone. ready to fight Crips Members.]] Alex's kidnapper was revealed that it was Geoffrey Wilder's former best friend Darius Davis and Andre Compton. They kidnapped him so they can take out Geoffrey, Davis calls Geoffrey telling him that they have Alex. Nico recruits Karolina, Gert and Molly to help her find Alex, Geoffrey arrives and a shot out happens between Geoffrey and Crips. The group arrive and uses there powers against Crips members when the battle ended with Andre hunt with Geoffrey planning to use him a Sacrifice as Geoffrey leaves Alex saying he taking Andre to the hospital. Infiltration into Wizard Headquarters To be added Infiltration into the PRIDE Construction Site To be added Running Away watching the news]] To be added Personality Alex is an introverted and quiet individual. Spending most of his time playing video games and engaging in traditionally nerdy activities. After Amy Minoru passed away, his isolated behavior began to increase. Nonetheless, Alex later revealed he does desire to become social once again and tries to re-unite his childhood friends, this action indirectly causing the creation of the Runaways. Following the discovery of PRIDE's true nature, Alex gained the trust of the Runaways due to his intelligence and firm belief in the team's friendship, as he was able to reunite the group two years after the tragic death of Amy Minoru. He was often responsible for ending the bickering amongst the team, and he skillfully organized the team in pairs in order to investigate their parents and uncover the mystery of their sacrifice victims. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence': Alex is considered to be an intelligent person by many, namely his father and Nico Minoru. The latter called upon him for assistance when she discovered abilities of the Staff of One, believing he could create a solution. She emphasized this by saying "I needed a nerd."Runaways: 1.03: Destiny *'Tactician': Alex has a honed sense for strategy from his experience with video games. When Molly Hernandez flash-photographed a meeting of their parents sacrificing Destiny Gonzalez, Alex quickly devised a plan to cut the power to his mansion to make it seem like a circuit blew from the usage of the Dematerialization Box, in order to confuse them from believing they were being watched. Chase Stein became annoyed that the team assumed only Alex created plans, but nonetheless they proved effective when he orchestrated the plan to get inside the Wizard Headquarters' and hack into their servers during a PRIDE gala, as well as having their parents witness them attending Atlas Academy's dance as a cover for them secretly sabotaging their parents' construction site. After escaping their parents and Jonah, Alex organized the team to retrieve nourishment and outfits in order to maintain a low profile on the run, and obtained a getaway van to help retrieve Karolina Dean from Church of Gibborim captivity. *'Expert Hacker': Alex was able to decrypt PRIDE's files on their sacrifice victims,Runaways: 1.04: Fifteen and was able to track where PRIDE's cameras footage was being transmitted to by translating it's IP address into a physical address.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom Equipment Weapons *' ': Alex took his father's handgun from the desk in his study, and kept it in his backpack. He used it to shoot Andre Compton and save his father's life, but it was taken back by the latter shortly afterwards. *'Glock 17': Later on, Darius Davis gives him a new pistol when he is on the run with the Runaways. Facilities *'Wilder Mansion': Alex lived in this wealthy residence with his parents Geoffrey and Catherine. After the death of Amy Minoru and growing estranged from his other friends Alex started hanging out by himself playing video games all day in his room. *''Timely Coffee: Wilder often met with the other Runaways at the ''Timely Coffee, where they would discuss their plans to take down PRIDE. Relationships Family *Grandmother *Great-Uncle † *Geoffrey Wilder - Father *Catherine Wilder - Mother Allies *Runaways - Teammates and Friends **Nico Minoru - Love Interest **Karolina Dean **Gert Yorkes **Chase Stein **Molly Hernandez *Amy Minoru † - Best Friend *Old Lace *Vaughn Kaye *Darius Davis - Former Kidnapper turned Situational Ally Enemies *Brandon - Former Classmate *Lucas - Former Classmate *PRIDE - Allies turned Situational Enemies **Leslie Dean **Tina Minoru **Robert Minoru **Dale Yorkes **Stacey Yorkes **Victor Stein **Janet Stein *Crips **Andre Compton † - Attempted Victim *Eiffel *Jonah Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Alex Wilder was revealed to be a mole of the PRIDE inside the Runaways. After his death, he was eventually resurrected and tried to recreate the PRIDE with Cornell Cottonmouth, Black Mariah and Cockroach Hamilton in New York City. *Alex is a fan of the Star Wars and Doctor Who franchises and owns memorabilia dedicated to them; He owns an R2-D2 flash drive, and his license plate says "My other ride is a TARDIS," respectively. **Another reference to his interest in Star Wars is his phone's answering machine response: "Hey. Currently training on Dagobah. Leave a message." The Dagobah System is where Luke Skywalker trained under Yoda to fight Darth Vader. *Alex's toys collection includes Iron Man, Captain America and Spider-Man. Behind the Scenes *Lexter Rivera-Santana and DaJuan Rippy were stunt doubles for Rhenzy Feliz in the role of Alex Wilder. References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Atlas Academy Students Category:Runaways Members Category:Students Category:Heroes